


Vixen

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Lily runs the game.





	Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Black Swan’ nor am I profiting from this.

Her mother would call Lily a vixen. She is more cleavage and curves than modesty and angles. Her skin is suede caramel warmed underneath the sun. It must be the sun. 

How else could it be this warm? Why else would Nina feel like she’s melting? Lily cradles her face and molds their mouths together. She knows all the secret spots to elicit mewls and moans. 

Her fingers are quick and certain in their pinches, pulls, tugs and twists. Her demands leave no room for compromise. Nina sobs with rhythmic the twist and pump of fingers. 

This is Lily’s game.


End file.
